Kung Lao Vs Rashid
Mortal Kombat Vs Street Fighter! Who will the winds aid in this graceful yet fierce battle? Intro (Reflections of China, 0:15-1:20) High, high up in the mountains of Japan, lies a hidden temple for the Shaolin Monks, where hundreds train in secrecy in the art of combat and inner peace. Near secrecy. For this day, a young man runs up the mountain path, leaping so gracefully into the air and over obstacles, it's almost as if he was flying. Soon, he stops when the top of the mountain is in view, and gazes into the summit with a huge grin on his face. The man's name is Rashid. Rashid: There! I can see the temple! Looks just like it does on "Buzzfeed's top ten secret ancient temples you have to see before you turn thirty"! Guard: Who goes there? Two guards round the corner, but Rashid has vanished, leaping high into the air, and leaving only a small wind in his wake. The guards, however, still notice the stirred leaves where he once stood. Guard: A trespasser! Raise the alarm! Bells go off below, but Rashid has already finished his ascent. With a last jump, he touches down on the temple wall, and gazes into the courtyard below, where a group of monks are in prayer. He smiles. Rashid: This must be the place. ???: A place you will not live to tell of, intruder! Rashid turns just in time to block a chop from the warrior Kung Lao, who has spotted him on the temple wall. Lao continues to attack, and Rashid blocks or dodges every strike until he is pushed to the edge of the wall; he falls off, but grabs Lao's shirt as he falls, and the two drop into the courtyard. Lao flips off the wall and lands like a crane, but to his annoyance, Rashid simply floats down on the wind, grinning. (Taiko Shuffle, 0:00-0:24) Lao prepares to attack once more, but is stopped from behind by a Monk Grandmaster. Master: Patience, Lao. Lao: This man intrudes on our sacred grounds! Rashid: Allow me to say I come in peace. I am looking for a friend, and the last message she sent me says she came by here. Do you know who I'm talking about, perhaps? Lao: You are in no right to ask questions! Master: Calm yourself at once! I am sorry, traveler, but we know not of whom you speak. I apologize for our member's behaviour; he is merely angry he has not been selected to represent us at the Mortal Kobat tournament. Lao: I am Liu Kang's equal! And here you deny me my chance to prove it! Master: You wish to challenge this warrior here, who can command the air? Rashid: Hah hah, I would gladly accept! If I win against you, monk, will you tell me if this tournament? Lao: Monk? Scum! You face Kung Lao of the Shaolin! Rashid: And I am Rashid of the turbulent wind! Both warriors backflip into an open area; Lao raises his arms and a leg as if they were raised by currents, and Rashid gracefully spins around before gesturing at Lao. Rashid: Remember the name well. Announcer: Don't hold back! Ready? FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Kung Lao! Rashid! Draw! 60 (Bushido, 0:52-0:55) Lao and Rashid leap at each other, but just before the initial strike, each suddenly flies away in a retreat, attempting to gracefully fake out their opponent. They nod at each other, knowing how serious the battle is about to become. 57 (Ushiwaka’s Dance, 0:00-0:57) Lao throws his hat to the ground and it rolls like a buzzsaw towards Rashid, who runs and jumps off of it into the air, before coming down with a kick to Lao’s head. The kick is blocked by Lao’s wrist, and his hat teleports back to his head, and Rashid goes on the defensive as he returns to the ground while dodging Lao’s attacks. With a backflip, the wanderer retreats from Lao, who throws his hat to the side and has it return to fly around him like a mystical shield aided by the air. With this razor-sharp defense, Rashid’s approach is hindered, and Lao circles around him, waiting for an opening to hit. 48 Lao senses an opportunity and launches his hat at Rashid, who kicks the air and creates a small cyclone of wind from his foot. The cyclone hits the hat and knocks it further into the air, off of its course, and then Rashid jumps at an open Kung Lao. Deciding to attack with his legs, he unleashes a flurry of kicks at the Shaolin, who blocks them all with open palms. Rashid ups his ante and spirals around on the spot, becoming surrounded by raging winds, and strikes Lao with a hundred chops while he spins. Lao manages to block every strike yet again, though with much more difficulty, and steps on Rashid’s foot to stop him. With a quick teleport to catch Rashid off guard, he appears behind him and trips him over his knee, before using the bicycle punch to punch the wanderer’s face fifty times. At this point, his hat returns, and he catches it before assuming a crane stance. 37 Rashid is not done yet and swings his leg around, tripping Kung Lao up, and he then flip-kicks Lao into the air. Leaping after him, Rashid kits him multiple times before he falls, and just before he hits the ground, Rashid kicks his back, using a push of air to send him further across the courtward. Jumping high into the air, Rashid prepares a punch upon landing, and Lao spots him in the air, jumping up to meet him. Their fists meet with equal force, and they fight blow for blow until they hit the ground. At this point, Rashid jumps up and does a handstand on Lao’s head, pushing his hat down past his eyes and blinding him. When he lands, he sends Lao for a spin with another push of wind, whipping him around on the spot before striking him in the face with an open palm. As Lao recoils, Rashid knocks him back onto the ground with a kick. 19 Lao flips back onto his feet and stops Rashid from continuing his combo via the back of his fist to Rashid’s face. The attack cracks Rashid’s eyeglass, but he does not waver in his confidence. The two punch each other so fast it appears they spawn multiple arms, and the winds pick up around them. Lao takes advantage of the current and glides backwards, before running forwards and sliding underneath Rashid and tripping him up, before attacking him with several slower, yet more powerful, arm thrusts. 12 Kung Lao prepares to finish Rashid off with one last powerful Karate chop to the head, but Rashid catches his wrist and smiles. The wind around the two picks up as Rashid prepares Altair, and suddenly, the two are lifted into the air by as Lao is struck by a rising tornado and Rashid becomes surrounded by raging winds, making him look something like a genie. The warrior repeatedly kicks Kung Lao while the winds slash at him, severely injuring him in the air while the torrent continues. Rashid: Enough? Lao: Hardly! 5'' Lao begins to spin rapidly as well, managing to teleport himself out of the clouds and onto the ground, where he removes his hat and throws it at the cyclone. The wind catches it, and Rashid’s eyes grow wide as he watches the hat spin closer and closer towards him, brought towards him by his own cyclone. ''1 At the very last second, Rashid catches the hat between the palms of his hands and stops Altair; alas, at this very moment, Lao has leapt high into the air and behind Rashid, with both palms raised. With a double karate chop, he sends Rashid crashing into the ground. K.O!!! Rashid gets up off the ground and rubs his head. Rashid: Dammit. Back to the road, I guess. Kung Lao: You see now my skill! Master: We do. We also see your anger. You may go to the tournament, Kung Lao, but not as a the chosen representative of the Shaolin. The monks who were watching all turn and leave. Lao looks down at Rashid, and extends a hand, helping him to his feet. Rashid: Thanks. I like that hat, by the way. Azam: Master! The two turn and see Azam, accompanied by Liu Kang, approaching them. Rashid greets his servant with a big hug. Azam: Master, I see you managed to arrive here. May I introduce you to Liu Kang. Rashid: ‘sup? Why don’t you have a hat like his? Azam: Master, show some respect! Liu Kang: I have friends in the Special Forces who are helping track down Shadaloo. If you accompany me to the Mortal Kombat tournament, you can meet up with them and find your friend. I must warn you, it may be dangerous. Rashid: Sounds like a plan. So, what’s this tournament you guys keep talking about? Kung Lao: The fate of the Earth lies in the hands of a chosen few; those who wish to defend Earthrealm must fight in order to repel Outworld once and for all. Azam: But this time, there is suspected foul play behind the scenes. Rashid: Hmmm, I’m not so sure I’m sold on the fantasy setting you guys are giving me, but... Rashid pulls out his phone. Rashid: Do you need any more fighters? I know a lot of people. Outro (Courtyard Night) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KUNG LAO!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Warner Bros. vs. Capcom themed One Minute Melees